


You clicked your heels and wished for me | Johnrezi

by kktheweeb2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kktheweeb2/pseuds/kktheweeb2
Summary: An canon divergence of the Epilogue "meat", in which john survives bringing Terezi to earth C.





	You clicked your heels and wished for me | Johnrezi

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! this is not my first time writing fanfiction, though it is my first time on this website. the priginal posting of the story is on Wattpad. find me there at KKtheweeb2.

"You zap back to Earth C with the last of your energy. And I do mean last. You place your first foot on the ground, stumble forward three steps, and cough up blood. Terezi has to catch you under your arms, but you're already going translucent around the edges. Your skin is cooling to the touch. The poison is coursing through your blood so furiously it's making your veins feel like cords.  
Terezi can tell you're dying. She's not in great shape herself, but she manages to tug you to your feet.  
TEREZI: JOHN COM3 ON  
TEREZI: L3TS G3T YOU TO J4N3"

Before John could protest, he was being dragged by the armpits toward Jane's home. How Terezi knew which house was Hers, He didnt know. He guessed she judged by "most expesive looking." Or something like that. At the end of this thought he could hear Terezi and Jane's voices, so he assumed he dipped in and out of consciousness.

"1 GOT TH3 TOOTH OUT," Terezi said, her voice calm, yet shaking. "Ok, good. Give Him to me and i'll deal with the rest." Jane's voice was sweet, as though terezi had given her a plate of cookies instead of a dying man. John was layed gently against the floor. Two hands were placed on his chest. Janes. She was'nt exactly gentle, but he could feel the poison slowly draining from his veins. When Janes hands were removed, John only felt tired, no pain at all. He pushed himself into a sitting position, only to be tackled in a hug by Terezi.  
"Oh how sweet. Now, have a safe journey home and I'll tell everyone that you're back," Jane said, trying to hurry the two out the door, not wanting to risk any blood stains in her home. Terezi pulled John up, but it was John supporting her on he way to his house.

When they got to John's house, here were people waiting outside already. Karkat and Dave had made the brave journey outside, with Jade standing between them. Roxy and Calliope showed up too, calliope seeming puzzled, yet relived. There was claps and cheers when John walked up. Once she was close enough, Terezi passed out into Dave, Jade and Karkat, who scrambled to catch her.

The three lifted her up and carried her into John's house. John and the others followed them inside. Jade sat on a couch, resting Terezi's head on her lap. She stroked her hair while Terezi snored. Everyone else found a seat in a chair or the floor.

John however disappeared into his bedroom. A minute later he emerged wearing a fresh hoodie proudly displaying his aspect, and held another hoodie decorated with little green ghosts. He took the hoodie and brought it over to Terezi. Jade lifted the sleepy girl up and helped John slip her into the hoodie. Karkat cast a suspicious glare in john's direction noticing the way He slid his hands softly down Terezi's waist. John then went to sit down as Terezi laid back down.

They sat in silence for a moment until dave finally asked "so, what happened" Everyone's eyes turned to John as he began to tell the tale of the battle against lord English. "Then," he said " As I was walking through the dead universe looking for, well, anything, there she was, sputtering in on her jet pack." John gestured to the sleeping Terezi as she let out another loud snore.

"So, since she was starving, I looked through my dad's wallet for food and she..." John sighed, "She ate a can of shaving cream." There were a few giggles around the room. "So, I found a spare car in the wallet and let her sleep in the back while I flew it around. Then, later she took that poison tooth out of my chest and," John paused, trying to think of a way to avoid the whole "fucking in the backseat part".

"And, yeah, I convinced her to come back to earth," John concluded, staring a patch of carpet on the floor. Karkat glared at him. "OH BULLSHIT. THERES NO WAY SHE GAVE UP ON VRISKA THAT EASILY. WHAT DID YOU DO TO FORCE HER HERE?" John put his hands up defensively. "I didn't do anything to force her! She... I... we..." John cringed at his word choice.

Karkat's jaw dropped "OH FUCK NO!" He yelled "DONT TELL ME THAT YOU TWO..." He continued to glance between John and Terezi. Everyone looked confused at first, but caught on soon enough. John just sat there, blushing. "Well," he said. "You see we-"

The room erupted in gasps and laughs. The sudden noise woke Terezi, who sat up in a panic. "WH4T TH3 FUCK?" She yelled, and all of the eyes in the room focused on her. Karkat was the first to ask "DID YOU ACTUALLY FUCK JOHN EGBERT!?" Terezi glared at him for a second, then answered "Y34H 1 D1D, WH4TS 1T TO YOU?"

The room went silent for a minute, then erupted in questions for the lovers. "How was it?" Jade hurriedly asked Terezi. Karkat continued to shriek about how he was right about their black Rom. John was being bombarded by everyone except Jade, who continued to ask Terezi about John's sex skills. Terezi was about to answer her when her head suddenly spun, throwing off her senses and causing her to fall forward.

Everyone stopped their chattering and shifted their attention to Terezi, shakily picking herself off the ground. Karkat and john swooped to pick her up. Karkat Pulled out his phone and clicked a contact on it. "HEY, KANAYA?" he asked.  
"YEAH, WELL, JANE TOLD YOU THEY WERE BACK, RIGHT?"

"WELL, TEREZI'S IN REALLY BAD SHAPE. MIND IF WE BRING HER OVER?"

"HELL IF I KNOW! HUNGER PROBABLY. SHE CAN'T EVEN STAND... OK, WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE."

Karkat shoved his phone back into his pocket and used that arm to steady Terezi. Everyone else stayed seated, murmuring between themselves. John and Karkat carried Terezi out the door. Kanaya was at home today, which luckily was not too far away. John and Karkat nearly sprinted to her hive.

When they reached her hive she was already waiting outside the door holding a bowl full of what John thought must be soup. Kanaya helped them carry terezi into her hive and set her onto a couch. Kanaya immediately swooped down to terezi and made her eat the soup. Terezi gladly ate it, only eating it spoonfuls at a time because kanaya was holding the bowl. If she wasn't Terezi would have drank the soup in one gulp.

After she had finished the bowl she was visibly better. Her face regained color the same way it had when she had eaten the shaving cream, only this time John was sure that there was caloric value in soup.

Kanaya stood up again and turned to John and Karkat. "So, John," She said. "What Happened During Your Little Adventure?" John opened his mouth to reply when karkat blurted out "JOHN AND TEREZI FUCKED!" John rolled his eyes, as this was extremely childish, even for Karkat.

Terezi stuck her tounge out and flipped him off, to which karkat replied doing the same. Kanaya shook her head a little. "Well, I guess that means she'll have somewhere to stay," She said. John hadn't thought about terezi needing a place to stay. He had almost forgotten that she had been drifting through space for 10 years.

John shrugged. "I mean, I have no problem with her staying with me," he said. Terezi then pushed herself off the couch, looking more alive yet extremely tired. "TH3N 1TS S3TTL3D. 1 S4Y W1TH 3GB3RT," Terezi yawned, walking in John's direction. Karkat took that as a cue to leave, so he waved good bye and headed to go find Jade and Dave.  
Kanaya strode over to John and smiled, "Now," She said, "Her Blood Sugar Will Be Low For A Few Days. Make Sure She Eats Well And Gets Plenty Of Rest." She began to turn away, then stopped and looked back. "And NO Strenuous Activities." She raised her eyebrows, then turned away to go open her door for them.

John sighed, and terezi was already starting to doze off. He put an arm around her, thanked kanaya, and started to make his way home. Terezi snuggled up against his shoulder, poking him a few times with her horns. Once she got comfortable she started walking slower. John groaned, then picked her legs up, carrying her bridal style the rest of the way.  
Once he got home he went into his room and layed terezi on his bed. Once he let go terezi wrapped her hands around his arm, trying to pull him down. "Terezi, no, you heard kanaya nothing stren-" Terezi cut him off by digging her claws into John's arm. "JUST L4Y DOWN W1TH M3," She muttered. John sighed and kicked off his shoes. He layed next to her and she immediately scooted into his arms. John smiled a little as he wrapped his arms around her. Before long they both fell asleep.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

John woke up, an arm wrapped around Terezi's waist, his head somehow placed perfectly between her horns. Terezi had her back facing him, gripping the blankets so they were barely touching John. He turned his head slowly to look at the clock by his bed. Almost 2 a.m. John yawned and slowly lifted his arm up off Terezi. He then slowly stood up and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

John felt his way through the dark for a glass. Once he found one he filled it with his tap and sat at his dining room table. His thoughts all drifted to Terezi, no matter what he thought about. Mostly, he couldn't stop thinking about what they were, relationship wise.

John didn't see terezi as the kind of girl to fuck someone, then act like they're nothing. Then again, troll were very different with thier romance. This was obviously blackrom, so who's to say that Terezi didn't see John as an outlet for casual hate sex. John definately did love her though. He thought she was smart, if not arrogant and annoying, but she was stunning, and once you got past her walls of teasing and insilts, she was the cutest and sweetest person you could know.

Or maybe that was just his adrenaline talking. Just the rush of being back home, of being with Terezi, of being alive because of her. John gripped his glass when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Terezi appeared in the entryway, her head cocked to the side. She still had on his hoodie.

"You okay terezi?" John asked, his voice quiet. Terezi nodded "1M F1N3," She said. "JUST WOND3R3D WH3R3 YOU W3NT." John stared into his glass. "I just got some water..." Terezi yawned. "Y34H, 1 S33 TH4T." She paused. John stayed silent. "1M GONN4 GO BACK TO B3D 1 GU3SS." Terezi turned back down the hallway to John's bedroom.

John sighed and drained his glass. He stood up and went back to his bedroom, where Terezi was laying with her back to the door. He could hear her snoring again. John sat next to her and ran his hand through her hair. It was longer than when they were kids. It usually ended right above her shoulder, but now reached her shoulder blades. John was a bit surprised that it wasn't any longer, but he liked her longer hair.

He just then realized he was sweating. It was the end of spring, but it was already in the 80s and 90s. He didn't know how Terezi could sleep in her clothes, a hoodie, and blankets on top of that. Maybe trolls are just colder than humans. John mentally shrugged and stripped off his hoodie and t-shirt.

He laid back down and put his arm around Terezi's waist. She lost the tension in her shoulders and melted into his arms. John laid awake for a while more, listening to the rhythm of her breathing. It was therapeutic in a way. The sound of her deep breaths, the slow steady rising of her chest, the warmth of her body. It didn't take too long for John to fall asleep once again.


End file.
